


trust

by starlightbirdie



Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Love, Loving Marriage, Other, Polyamory, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, True Love, takes place in good timeline post timeskip so everyone is over 20, they are just so in love that is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightbirdie/pseuds/starlightbirdie
Summary: Kakeru was flushed from head to toe, heart pounding from the anticipation of what they were about to try.





	trust

Kakeru’s breath hitched as he felt multiple hands on him. A smaller, shyer hand belonging to his wife traveled down his front, and a pair of rougher, eager hands belonging to his husband hitched his legs up. He was flushed from head to toe, heart pounding from the anticipation of what they were about to try. 

\---

The night before, as they were watching a movie on the couch, they had a conversation after Hiroto asked a question. A question about whether Kakeru would be comfortable with bottoming. Like… _bottoming, bottoming,_ as Hiroto said. Kakeru nearly choked on the tea he was drinking, and Naho nearly dropped the cookie she was eating. They both flushed and simply looked at eachother, before looking back at Hiroto, as Kakeru tried to gather his thoughts. 

“Um…” He started, face burning. Yes, he could be fairly submissive, this is something all 3 of them knew. Their relationship was really balanced, in the sense that Hiroto was mostly dominant, Naho was mostly submissive, and Kakeru was somewhere in the middle… And yes, Kakeru has thought about doing this before, but… Gosh, it was kind of embarrassing to answer like this out of the blue. 

“I’ve thought about it… I’ve even tried it a bit on my own too…” He said softly, turning his head forward and scratching his cheek with his finger. 

“Wait wait, you have?!” Hiroto shot up, mouth agape. “And you didn’t tell us?!” He was always so… boisterous. But suddenly he went quiet, face flushing a deep red as he sat back down and covered his mouth. “You doing that to yourself… sounds hot, actually.”

“Not the point!” Kakeru waved his hands a bit, before glancing back to Naho to see how she was faring with his conversation. She had her hands on her cheeks… Maybe her and Suwa had talked about this with eachother beforehand. “Anyway,” Kakeru turned back to Hiroto, sighing. “I would… like to try it.” 

“Alright!” Hiroto grinned, wrapping an arm around Kakeru and reaching around with the other arm to pat Naho’s head. She smiled in return, leaning into Kakeru’s other side. 

“I think… I think it will be nice.” She finally said, relaxing. “I want Kakeru to feel good.” 

Hiroto grinned, nodding in agreement. 

\--

“Ready?” Hiroto said gently, as the two pairs of eyes from the others watched him curiously. Kakeru nodded, and Hiroto slowly prodded his lubed up finger against Kakeru’s entrance. He gently rubbed around a bit, before pushing in gently. Kakeru bit his lip, taking a deep breath as he got used to the feeling. It felt different when it was someone else’s fingers… but really nice. Hiroto managed to eventually push in to the last knuckle, and he stayed still for a moment. 

“You feel okay?” Hiroto asked gently, leaning in to kiss at Kakeru’s thigh. 

Kakeru nodded, feeling soothed by Naho’s hands and gentle kisses to his neck and shoulder. He looked over to her, returning one of her kisses with a smile, before looking back down to Hiroto. Hiroto was gently working his finger in and out, curling it occasionally as Kakeru whined. “You can… add another finger, actually.” Kakeru managed to say. 

“Oh? Eager, are we?” Hiroto teased, pulling his finger out to gently fit two in. Kakeru’s head tipped back slightly. 

“Kakeru’s not the only one who is eager…” Naho defended him, and Hiroto laughed in response. 

“I know, I know. I’m eager too. I’m sure you are, too, Naho.” He teased back at her, and she flushed as she hid her face in Kakeru’s shoulder for a moment. Kakeru giggled and kissed her head. 

Hiroto began moving the two fingers now, after giving Kakeru a moment to get used to it, and he watched Kakeru’s expressions intently as he curled them up. When Kakeru jolted, he knew he had found _just_ the right spot. 

“Nnh…” Kakeru gritted his teeth, finding Hiroto’s movements to be too… little. He wanted more. He rolled his hips a bit, breaths shaky as he tried to get more out of it. 

“Oh, y’want more, hm?” Hiroto asked, pulling his fingers back again so he could add a third. He was surprised at how easy this was for him to do… maybe Kakeru had really stretched himself good before. God, just the idea of that made Hiroto’s erection twitch the slightest. He was so turned on… Fingering Kakeru for the first time while Naho teased him with her feather light touches was so much to handle. He loved the two of them dearly. 

Kakeru’s back arched as a third finger was added, feeling the stretch of Hiroto’s wider fingers. “Feels... Good...” He gasped, moving his hips against Hiroto’s hand again. 

Naho smiled, loving that Kakeru was enjoying himself. She was so happy that her and Hiroto were getting to treat him to this. Her hand inched down his stomach slowly, feeling his muscles twitch under her touch. She was teasing him a bit by not touching him directly quite yet… it was exhilarating. 

Hiroto pulled out his fingers once Kakeru was stretched out enough, and he scrambled to wipe his hand on the little rag they had set aside. Then, he grabbed the condom they had taken out. He ripped the packaging and rolled it onto himself quickly, huffing as he squirted a generous amount of lube onto his hand to rub onto himself. Yeah, maybe he was really eager. “Jeez, Kakeru… you’re too hot like this. I can’t take it.” He laughed a bit as he raised Kakeru’s legs up onto his shoulders. 

Kakeru and Naho laughed with him, Kakeru’s fingers digging into the sheets a bit.

“Are… are you ready?” Hiroto asked, heart pounding as he lined up with Kakeru’s entrance. Kakeru nodded, and he pushed in as gently as he could. 

“Ahn- shit,” Kakeru’s head fell back against the pillows, body twitching as he felt himself be filled up with Hiroto’s length. “Hi--roto…” He moaned, draping an arm over his eyes as he got used to the feeling. 

“God Kakeru… you feel so good. Isn’t he beautiful, Naho?” Hiroto asked, staying still. 

Naho nodded, face bright red as she watched Kakeru twitch. He really was beautiful. “Kakeru, how do you feel?” She asked, trailing her fingernails lightly over his hipbone. 

“Good… so good…” He huffed, uncovering his eyes to look up at Hiroto. “You can move…” 

Hiroto nodded, kissing Kakeru’s ankle lovingly before pulling back and pushing in again. He groaned, feeling Kakeru tighten around him. “Fuck…” He made a steady, slow rhythm with his hips. 

“Oh my god,” Kakeru gasped, grabbing at the sheets tightly. His thighs trembled as Hiroto fucked into him with an agonizingly slow pace. And his cock was being left neglected too… He watched Naho’s hand still tease him as she kept peppering kisses over his shoulder, hoping to god she touches him soon. “Naho, please,” 

She looked up at him, smiling before leaning in to kiss his cheek. She finally reached her hand closer, running a finger along the underside of his length before taking it in her hand. Kakeru let out a breath of relief, hips bucking into her touch. He cleared his head long enough to reach a hand over to Naho, inching between her legs. He couldn’t let her go without any pleasure while him and Hiroto get some. She gasped and opened her legs wide for him. 

“God, you two are so perfect… I’m so lucky.” Hiroto was so sappy, but that’s why they loved him so much. He fucked into Kakeru harder, and Kakeru was starting to see stars in his vision as Hiroto kept hitting the right spot. Hiroto leaned down to kiss Kakeru on the lips for a few moments, before pulling back again.

Kakeru uncoordinatedly rubbed at Naho’s clit, trying his best to give her the best pleasure he can as he was being fucked. She praised him gently, so he knew he was doing well. That’s good. The three of them moaned in tandem, all doing their movements quicker.

The feeling of Naho’s small hand stroking him with a tight grip, and the feeling of Hiroto filling him up was too much. He wasn’t even aware of how much noise he was making, but he was sure he was being quite loud. He was going to cum any moment now, but he was trying to hold out so they can reach their climaxes at similar times. 

Surprisingly, Naho was the first to cum. She kept up the movements with her hand as she jolted and twitched, resting her head on Kakeru’s shoulder as she moaned. The sight alone was enough to push Kakeru over the edge, and he yelped as his back arched and he shook violently. His mouth hung open as the overstimulation hit him, tears spilling from his eyes as he came messily over his chest. Naho rested her hand and kissed Kakeru’s cheek gently, as Hiroto thrusted a few more times to reach his climax as well. He released into the condom, groaning as his hips bucked. He pulled out gently and discarded the condom before collapsing on the opposite side of Kakeru. 

They all caught their breaths in unison, Hiroto and Naho both wrapping their arms around Kakeru lovingly. They wiped his tears and all exchanged gentle kisses, legs intertwining with eachother. 

“Kakeru, we love you.” Naho said softly, holding Hiroto’s hand atop of Kakeru’s stomach. Hiroto nodded, and Kakeru grinned that beautiful grin of his. 

“I love you both, too.” He said weakly, about to doze off. 

“Kakeruuuu, we have to get cleaned up before you sleep.” Hiroto chuckled.


End file.
